runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowrun Podcasts: Beyond the Hub
Hoi chummers! While RunnerHub and this Wiki may be the pillars of our community, Shadowrun's presence here on the 'net extends far beyond our borders. Podcasts are one of the best ways to learn more about running and to hear others in action. Below you can find a list of some of the best and most informative podcasts out there with all sorts of content for new and experienced runners alike. Check back often for updates! Podcast Information and Content * As of Oct. 7, 2015 Best Episodes For: New Player Advice The Arcology * Episode 001: Into the Shadows * Episodes 002-005: Anatomy of a Shadowrun Parts 1-4 * Episode 030: Hero Lab (first half of episode) * Episode 040: Chummer 5 * Episode 049: RunnerHub * Episode 052: Tips Critical Glitch * Episode 031: Campaigns and Inspiration * Episode 034: Matrix 101 * Episode 036: So you want to game! * Episode 037: Combat 101 * Episode 040: Magic 101 - 2 of 2 * Episode 041: Spirits 101 Neo-Anarchist * Episode 33a: 2063a: Questions, Answers and Thor Shots Building a New Shadowrunner The Arcology * Episode 006: The Street Samurai: Shadowrun Dossier #1 * Episode 007: Deckers and Technomancers: Shadowrun Dossier #2 * Episode 008: Magicians: Shadowrun Dossier #3 * Episode 009: Riggers: Shadowrun Dossier #4 * Episode 010: Aepts: Shadowrun Dossier #5 * Episode 011: The Face: Shadowrun Dossier #6 * Episode 043: Combat Medics: Shadowrun Dossier #7 * Episode 022: Improving Your Magician or Adept: Advanced Shadowrun Dossier #1 * Episode 023: Improving Your Street Samurai: Advanced Shadowrun Dossier #2 * Episode 024: Improving Your Decker or Technomancer: Advanced Shadowrun Dossier #3 * Episode 026: Improving Your Rigger: Advanced Shadowrun Dossier #4 * Episode 037: Character Optimization * Episode 057: Run Faster: Metavariants Critical Glitch * Episode 008: Shadowrun Fifth Edition Character Creation * Episode 009: Shadowrun Fifth Edition Skills and Combat * Episode 010: Shadowrun Fifth Edition The Matrix and Riggers * Episode 011: Shadowrun Fifth Edition Magic * Episode 018: Positive Qualities * Episode 020: Negative Qualities * Episode 038: Rigger 101 * Episode 039: Magic 101 - 1 of 2 Creating a Backstory The Arcology * Episode 050: Background Stories * Episode 060: Lifestyles of the Rich and SINless (Note: RunnerHub does ''not ''use the Run Faster Lifestyle.http://runnerhub.wikia.com/wiki/HouseRules This podcast episode is recommended for context only.) Living in the Sixth World: History, Culture, and Role Playing The Arcology * Episode 018: Religion in the Sixth World * Episode 019: Vice in the Sixth World * Episode 020: Music in the Sixth World * Episode 047: The Infected * Episode 059: Freaks and Fangs * Episode 067: Seattle: Cities of Shadowrun Part 1 * Episode 071: Seattle Barrens * Episode 072: Greater Seattle Neo-Anarchist * Language Special! * Episode 2: 2000-2001: Extraterritoriality and YOU * Episode 12: 2029-2031: Crash of '29 * Episode 26: Aleph, Dragon citizens, election shenanigans, and Bull. * Episode 30: 2060: Shutdown, Rogue AIs, Or'Zet and Orksploitation * Episode 33b: 2063b: Tir Elves Get Shelved, Rock Me AI Deus... * Episode 34b: 2064b: Crash 2.0. All is lost. New Podcast? Updated Information? Please send a message to the Hub's Upkeep division. Thanks for helping us keep this page stocked and up-to-date! See Also * Shadowrun Background Information http://runnerhub.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowrun_Background_information#Download_and_To_Go * Runnerhub Youtube http://runnerhub.wikia.com/wiki/YouTube * Runnerhub Community Podcasting http://runnerhub.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Podcasting * Submission Page for YouTube links http://www.reddit.com/message/compose?to=%2Fr%2FHubkeep * Original Runnerhub Wikia Podcast page / Streaming Links http://runnerhub.wikia.com/wiki/Streaming_Links __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Setting Category:Streaming Category:Lore